Rook Fell
Basic Info A former Republic Soldier turned Mandalorian Mercenary, Rook has a calm, laid-back manor that is somewhat at odds with his notorious reputation. Abandoned by the Republic and exploited by the Empire, Rook has very little love for either of the major Galactic powers. Necessity dictates that he work with one or the other, but ultimately his loyalty lies with his Clan, or more specifically, the life-debt owed to his adoptive brother. In lieu of this, he has established a working relationship with Dark Council member Kraix, known to the galaxy at large as Darth Nox. Appearance Rook is a Near-Human of Arkanian descent, though the presence of pupils and five digits on each of his hands give away his mixed ancestry. Despite this, his features are fairly typical of an Arkanians - white hair, silvery blue eyes, and tan skin. His rough lifestyle has also left some other notable features, such as three vertical scars on the left side of his face, and evidence that his nose has been broken at least once. The right side of his face is dominated of by a large black spiraling tattoo of Mandalorian origins. Though less prominent than the marks on his face, Rook also has numerous scars beneath his armor from a variety of sources - blaster fire, lightsabers, and vibro-blades. A large scar on his left shoulder blade is all that remains of his Havoc Squad tattoo, forcibly removed during his interment at an Imperial Labor Camp. In addition to the tattoo on his face, Rook has his adopted Clan's crest tattooed on his left bicep. Personality Strengths: Independent, Nonchalant, Indiscriminate Weaknesses: Obstinate, Indifferent, Vindictive Rook is, at heart, an uncomplicated man. Having served on both of sides of the recent galactic conflict, he has long since abandoned the notions of a 'just war' or working in the name of some nebulous 'greater good'. Rook has fully embraced the mercenary lifestyle, and doesn't concern himself with the motives or ideals of his clientele. People hire him for his skills, not his personal philosophies. Above all else, Rook values his autonomy. He's ready and willing to do someone else's dirty work, as long as they're honest about their motives (and timely with their payment). Attempting to trick, coerce, or otherwise force him into cooperating is a surefire way to piss him off. When pushed, Rook has an obstinate streak a mile wide, and is quite happy to enact vengeance against anyone that tries to manipulate him. Despite his laissez faire temperament and somewhat sarcastic sense of humor, Rook does have a soft spot for those he feel have been unjustly abandoned or used. As such, he has a tendency to look after 'strays' or other people overlooked or left behind by their peers. Biography Abilities Force Sensitivity Born Force Sensitive and briefly trained by the Jedi, Rook has rudimentary abilities when it comes to using the Force. Though he lacks the full arsenal of a Jedi Knight/Sith Warrior, his connection to the Force has granted him a heightened awareness of his surroundings, as well as exceptional reaction times. Rook is generally content to "hide" these abilities, letting people come to their own conclusions regarding his skills. Combat Trivia * Rook was at one point declared the "Republic's Most Wanted", due to his actions during The Great Hunt and Jedi Master Jun Seros's vendetta. Though he succeeded in clearing his name (for the most part), the notoriety of his "exploits" still lingers. Category:Player Character Category:Mandalorian